disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Stanford Pines
Dr. Stanford Filbrick Pines, znany jako Autor dzienników, to postać z serialu Wodogrzmoty Małe. Opis Osobowość Ford to osoba pracowita i inteligentna. Na studiach na nierenomowanej uczelni musiał starać się podwójnie, ale to mu nie przeszkadzało. Sprawia wrażenie osoby szczerej i otwartej. Jest o wiele uczciwszy od brata, rzadko kłamie, jest raczej praktyczny. Był (i prawdopodobnie w głębi serca nadal jest) bardzo przywiązany do Stana, jednak o wiele lepiej od niego przeżył ich rozłam. Mając na horyzoncie jakiś cel potrafi się w nim zatracić, widać to podczas budowy portalu: zignorował wypadek McGucket'a oraz jego ostrzeżenia, prawdopodobnie dał się zmanipulować na jakiś czas Billowi i zorientował się we wszystkim gdy już niemal było za późno. Prawdopodobnie w tym czasie, zbyt zapracowany, nie utrzymywał kontaktów z rodziną, dlatego nikt potem nie zauważył podmiany jego i Stana. Izolował się od mieszkańców Wodogrzmotów i z tego powodu ci z miejsca uznali go za "naukowca z chaty w lesie". Wydaje się być lekko samolubny i poświęcony jedynie karierze naukowej, nie przejmując się reakcją Mabel i przywiązaniem do siebie bliźniaków, kiedy proponuje Dipperowi współpracę. W ostatnich odcinkach widać jednak, że to tylko pozory, podobnie jak Stan, bardzo wysoko ceni rodzinę i żałuje, że ją stracił. Kiedy Bill zamyka braci w klatce i poprzysięga zabić dzieci, zawsze opanowany Ford wpada w panikę, tłucze w kraty i krzyczy, chcąc za wszelką cenę chronić bliźnięta. Jest gotów poświęcić dobro całego świata i zawrzeć pakt z Billem, byle tylko je ocalić. Jest załamany, kiedy znajduje Stana po wyczyszczeniu pamięci i bardzo się cieszy, gdy Mabel udaje się ją przywrócić. Nauka schodzi na dalszy plan, jego priorytetem staje się rodzina. Wygląd Jest to mężczyzna w podeszłym wieku o sześciu palcach u każdej ręki. Ma mocno siwiejące, szpakowate włosy, zarośniętą twarz i bokobrody. Jego brwi są krzaczaste i siwe, a oczy przenikliwie przesłonięte okularami, których jedno szkło jest pęknięte. Nosi gruby płaszcz z kapturem, wysokie i ciężkie buty. Jest bardzo wysoki, jak brat i podobny do niego, różni się tylko sześcioma palcami i nieco odmienną fizjonomią - ciut łagodniejsze rysy i dołek w brodzie. Jest też szczuplejszy, prawdopodobnie spowodowane jest to przebywaniem 30 lat po drugiej stronie portalu i ciągłymi podróżami. Historia Dzieciństwo Autor dorastał w New Jersey razem ze swoim bratem Stanleyem. Byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, razem planowali, że kiedy już dorosną, popłyną daleko w morze szukać skarbów i przygód. Nad obojgiem pastwili się starsi koledzy, nad nim bardziej niż nad bratem z powodu sześciopalczastych dłoni, które stały się przyczyną jego fascynacji anomaliami i niewyjaśnionymi zjawiskami. Żeby zahartować chłopców i uchronić przed dalszym dręczeniem ojciec zapisał ich na lekcje boksu. Ford i Stanley mieli swoje specjalne miejsce, huśtawkę na plaży, gdzie spędzali długie godziny "Not What He Seems" . Ford zawsze kochał czytać książki i to on był "tym mądrym". Osiągał coraz większe sukcesy w konkursach naukowych i dostawał najlepsze oceny w szkole. Młodość i czasy studenckie Będąc w liceum wygrał konkurs naukowy (stworzył coś na wzór perpetum mobile), a wynalazek miał stać się dla niego przepustką do najlepszej uczelni w kraju. W napadzie złości urządzenie przypadkiem zepsuł Stanley zaprzepaszczając tym samym szanse brata. Rozgoryczony Ford nie mógł uwierzyć, że to naprawdę był tylko wypadek - wiedział, że Stan nie chce się z nim rozstać i nadal marzy o wspólnym poszukiwaniu skarbów, więc uważał, że brat świadomie go sabotował. Wściekły, pozwala rozjuszonemu ojcu wyrzucić Stana z domu i nie wstawia się za nim, gdy ten błaga o to. Stan wyjeżdża w nieznane, a on sam udaje się na studia do podrzędnej uczelni Backupsmore. Na uniwersytecie poznaje innego zdolnego chłopaka Fiddleforda McGucket'a jednak wydaje się, że nie miał zbyt wiele czasu na życie towarzyskie. Aby przebić się z tłumu innych studentów i coś osiągnąć mimo nie najlepszych warunków, pracował dwa razy ciężej niż robiłby to w bardziej sprzyjających okolicznościach, zarywając noce przy książkach. Wysiłek opłacił się. W końcu został dostrzeżony, otrzymał wiele wyróżnień i dostał spore fundusze na badania. Przez resztę swojego pobytu na uniwersytecie Backupsmore rozmyślał, czego owe badania mają dotyczyć. W końcu zdecydował się na temat, który zawsze go fascynował ze względu na jego odmienność - anomalie i zjawiska paranormalne. Szukając miejsca do badań ustalił, że w niewielkim miasteczku Wodogrzmoty Małe występuje ogromne nasilenie niezwykłych zdarzeń. Dorosłość W latach 70. Autor osiedla się w Wodogrzmotach, gdzie buduje swój dom a zarazem stację badawczą (późniejszą Tajemniczą Chatę/Grotę Tajemnic). Spędza sześć długich lat na studiowanie tajemnic miasteczka. Na każdym kroku odkrywał nowe anomalie, a on stanowiąc po części jedną z nich ze względu na swoje 6 palców, mógł się wreszcie poczuć jak w domu. Swe liczne odkrycia dokumentował w dziennikach które oznaczył symbolem złotej, sześciopalczastej dłoni i numerami od 1 do 3. W końcu zdał sobie sprawę, że za tak wielkim natłokiem zjawisk musiało coś stać. Wiele czasu spędził usiłując zgłębić tajemnicę Wodogrzmotów, jednak bezowocnie. Kiedy już zaczynał tracić nadzieję w jednej z miejscowych jaskiń znalazł dziwny, prehistoryczny malunek trójkątnej, jednookiej istoty oraz otaczające ją zaklęcie przyzwania - wedle owej inskrypcji trójkątna istota miała być źródłem ogromnej wiedzy. Zdesperowany naukowiec czyta zaklęcie, jednak nic się nie dzieje, przynajmniej chwilowo. Podczas drzemki, we śnie objawia mu się trójkątny demon, Bill Cyferka. Bill jest pełen uznania dla jego intelektu, zabawia go grami, chętnie dzieli się z nim swoją wiedzą, staje jego przyjacielem i asystentem. Jednak są to tylko pochlebstwa mające na celu zdobycie zaufania Forda i przejęcie nad nim kontroli. W końcu proponuje Fordowi budowę międzywymiarowego portalu, co ten przyjmuje z wielkim entuzjazmem. Niezwłocznie obaj z Billem, mającym wtedy swobodny dostęp do jego ciała, przystępują do dzieła. Aby przyspieszyć prace naukowiec zatrudnia do pomocy Fiddleforda McGucketa, kolegę ze studiów, który "tracił czas na wynalezienie komputera osobistego". Prace szybko postępują, jednak w ich trakcie, podczas testowania portalu, dochodzi do wypadku - Fiddleford przypadkiem przedostaje się na chwilę do innego wymiaru. Gdy powraca jest wstrząśnięty - przypadkiem odkrył prawdziwe oblicze Billa i jego plany. Portal tak na prawdę stanowił bramę do świata koszmarów, przez którą demon chciał wpuścić do naszej rzeczywistości swoich upiornych pobratymców. Wspomnienia z wizyty w wymiarze Billa są tak okropne, że McGucket postanawia się ich za wszelką cenę pozbyć, co doprowadza go do szaleństwa "Society of the Blind Eye" Ford wysłuchawszy ostrzeżeń kolegi konfrontuje się z Billem, który przyznaje, że go wykorzystał. Od tej pory stają się wrogami. Aby uchronić świat przed destrukcją tudzież wiecznym chaosem Ford postanawia utajnić swe badania, co utrudnia mu Bill nieustannie go nawiedzając i doprowadzając do stanu ostrej paranoi. Jednak, koniec końców, skutecznie ukrywa swoje dzienniki 2 i 3, ostatni postanawia powierzyć bratu, którego wzywa listownie. Stanley wiążąc ogromne nadzieje ze spotkaniem, licząc na pojednanie z bratem, nie jest zachwycony szorstkim powitaniem jakie gotuje mu Ford. Niedługo potem, gdy okazuje się, że ten go wezwał tylko po to, żeby powierzyć mu "jakąś książkę" i odesłać jak najdalej od siebie wpada złość i wszczyna kłótnię. Wyrzuca bratu, że ten opuścił go, chociaż mieli być najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Naukowiec nadal żywiąc do niego urazę odnośnie zniszczonego wynalazku i zaprzepaszczonych szans na wymarzone studia, nie pozostaje mu dłużny. Rozjuszony Stan próbuje spalić powierzony mu dziennik, twierdząc, że skoro go dostał, może zrobić z nim co zechce. Przestraszony utratą cennych zapisków Ford rzuca się do niego dochodzi do bójki w efekcie, której Stan zyskuje wypalone znamię na plecach, swój "tatuaż", a portal zostaje przypadkowo uruchomiony. Wściekły Stanley oświadcza, że skoro dla Forda tajemnice są ważniejsze niż rodzina, to powinien sobie je zatrzymać i wciska mu w dłonie księgę, jednocześnie go popychając. Tyle starcza, żeby Autor wpadł w pole portalu i został wciągnięty do innej rzeczywistości. Po jego zaginięciu Stanley spędza 30 lat, próbując sprowadzić brata z powrotem, co w końcu po wielu wysiłkach i kłamstwach, udaje mu się w "Not What He Seems". Nie wiadomo co przez ten czas Autor robił, jednak po jego futurystycznemu uzbrojeniu można wnosić, że prowadził barwne życie. Sezon 1 W "Tourist Trapped" Dipper nieświadomie natyka się na dziennik 3 i od tamtej pory stara się odkryć tożsamość autora oraz wszystkie tajemnice miasta. W "The Time Traveler's Pig" widzimy go przez chwilę, gdy bliźniaki przebiegają przed chatą. W "Carpet Diem" Soos odnajduje jego pokój, a Stan zabiera z niego jego okulary. W "Dreamscaperers" widzimy go we wspomnieniach Stanka na trybunie podczas sparingu - czyta książkę. W "Gideon Rises" widzimy go, kiedy Gideon opowiada swojemu ojcu o dzienniku 2, wtedy kiedy (autor) ukrywa księgę (w retrospekcji) oraz kawałek jego ręki gdy ją pisze (również w retrospekcji). Jednak był wtedy zamaskowany. Sezon 2 małyW "Not What He Seems" Stan otwiera portal, by go uwolnić. Wreszcie ujawniła się tożsamość autora, który okazał się być bratem Stana. W "A Tale of Two Stans" poznajemy historię Forda i Stana, zaczynając od ich dzieciństwa. mały|lewo|Ford razem z Dipperem w grze.W "Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons" Ford zacieśnia więzy ze swoim bratankiem. Okazuje się, że obaj mają podobne zainteresowania oraz charakter oraz lubią papierowe RPG. Wspólnie zostają porwani przez przypadkiem sprowadzonego z ich ulubionej gry czarnoksiężnika, który chce pożreć ich mózgi. Szczęśliwie oboje zostają uratowani przez swoje rodzeństwo i Grendę. Pod koniec odcinka Ford dzieli sie z Dipperem swym sekretem pokazując mu zdemontowany portal i kulę zawierającą piekielnie niebezpieczną szczelinę międzywymiarową, która powstała, kiedy stan sprowadził go z powrotem. W "The Stanchurian Candidate" wynajduje żarówkę, która działa tysiąc lat oraz powoduje, że skóra staje się miększa. By pomóc wygrać Stanowi wybory na burmistrza, daje Dipperowi krawaty pozwalające kontrolować cudzy umysł. małyW "The Last Mabelcorn" Bill nawiedza autora w snach i uprzedza, że jego czas nadchodzi. Przerażony Ford organizuje rodzinne zebranie (Stan nie bierze w nim udziału), podczas którego odkrywa, że dzieci już miały styczność z Billem. Snuje plany jak uchronić się przed wpływem demona. Pierwsza jego myślą jest zaklęcie ochronne lecz najważniejszy składnik - włos jednorożca - jest niemal niemożliwy do zdobycia. Mająca obsesję n punkcie jednorożców Mabel ofiarowuje się go przynieść. Ford daje jej dziennik nr 1 i kuszę, po czym wysyła na wyprawę, lecz nie wierząc w jej sukces szykuje plan awaryjny. Kodowanie myśli z udziałem specjalnej maszyny. W trakcie testów Dipper odkrywa związek wuja z Billem i w zamieszaniu niszczy maszynę kodującą. Po wyjaśnieniu pewnych nieporozumień Autor tłumaczy chłopcu w jakich okolicznościach poznał demona, dzięki czemu staj się sobie jeszcze bliżsi. Pozostaje jedynie kwestia ochrony przed Billem - maszyna zostaje zniszczona - którą rozwiązują Mabel z przyjaciółkami przynosząc włos jednorożca. Ford rzuca na Chatę zaklęcie ochronne, dzięki czemu wszyscy jej mieszkańcy są pozornie bezpieczni. mały|lewo|Ford łapany przez robota.W "Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future" podczas wyprawy do statku kosmicznego Ford proponuje Dipperowi, by został z nim w Wodogrzmotach i został jego pomocnikiem podczas badań, gdyż nie widział nikogo tak mądrego w jego wieku. Dipper waha się przez Mabel, która szczególnie w okresie dojrzewania potrzebuje jego wsparcia. Ford zostaje porwany przez system bezpieczeństwa kosmitów i ma zostać wywieziony na inną planetę, ratuje go jednak Dipper swoją pomysłowością i brawurą. Po tym wydarzeniu chłopak uświadamia sobie, że tak naprawdę to jego przeznaczenie, więc zgadza się na układ wujka. Na końcu odcinka, gdy Bill otwiera szczelinę, uświadamia Dippera, że jest to koniec świata. W "Weirdmageddon część 1" Ford próbuje zabić Billa razem z Dipperem. W tym celu wchodzą na wieżę kościoła, gdzie naukowiec prezentuje swój stary, potężny wynalazek, którego bardzo pragnął użyć. Miał on jedynie jeden strzał i przez dzwon, który nagle został ożywiony, Ford spudłował, a Bill zamienił go w złotą "drapaczkę do pleców". W "Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality", gdy Bill odkrył, że całe Wodogrzmoty Małe zostały uwięzione w bańce, której nic nie może zniszczyć, pomyślał, że jest to sprawka Forda. Zdecydował, że uwolni mężczyznę, by ten pomógł mu opanować cały świat. W "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls" zostaje uwolniony przez Billa i demon chciał go przekupić, a nawet zagrozić mu, by zdradził mu jak przejść na drugą stronę bańki otaczającej Wodogrzmoty Małe. Ford nie chciał mu nic powiedzieć, a Bill wciąż szukał na to sposobów - jednym z nim było zawarcie paktu i wpuszczenie demona do głowy mężczyzny, by wydobyć te informacje. By to zrobić, Bill chciał uwięzić bliźniaki i torturować je, aż Autor nie puści pary z ust. Po uwolnieniu Forda, mężczyzna wyjawił innym mieszkańcom miasta słabość Billa - jego koło. Kiedy wszyscy ustawili się i złapali za ręce, Stanley zmusił Stanforda to powiedzenia mu "dziękuje" za uratowanie go. Po tym Stanley przejęzyczył się, a Ford poprawił go, co rozwścieczyło jego brata. Rzucił się na niego i oboje zaczęli się kłócić, przerywając koło. Bill zdążył w tym czasie uporać się z Shacktronem i uwolnił Forda razem ze Stanem. W tym czasie bracia zaczęli się dogadywać i wymyślili plan - Stan przebierze się za Forda i wpuści Billa do swojej głowy, by zniszczyć go Pistoletem Wymazującym Pamięć. Plan zadziałał i demon został zniszczony, wraz z pamięcią brata Autora dzienników. Po odzyskaniu jego pamięci, Ford zaproponował mu wyprawę do nieznanych zakątków świata łodzią, tak jak planowali w dzieciństwie. Relacje 'Bill Cyferka ' mały|Młody Ford z Billem.Bill i Ford to wrogowie. Autor początkowo przyjaźnił się z Bill'em. Demon zdobył jego sympatię grami m.in.szachami, pochlebstwami, wskazówkami i ogromem wiedzy. Początkowo mężczyzna nie był nawet przekonany, czy Bill rzeczywiście istnieje, czy jest to wytwór jego wyobraźni. Ford uważał go za swego partnera naukowego, dzielił się z nim wszystkim, nawet swoim ciałem. W dziennikach zawsze nazywał go "swoją Muzą", aż do momentu, w którym odkrył jego prawdziwe zamiary. Dopiero wypadek McGucket'a z portalem odkrył przed nim prawdę odnośnie natury Bill'a i jego planów. Przestraszony zrywa kontakty z demonem i dezaktywuje portal, jednak demon nie zamierza łatwo się poddać. Nieustannie go nawiedza i doprowadza do paranoi, czym - pośrednio - przyczynia się do jego banicji do innej rzeczywistości. Naukowiec znał jego słabość którą jest koło Bill'a. W odcinkach nic niewiadomo o jego pobycie w innym wymiarze, jednak cała podróż jest opisana w replice Dziennika 3. Stanford usiłował zebrać jak największą wiedzę o Billu, a kiedy już miał go w garści - Stanley uruchomił portal i sprowadził brata do domu. Dlatego też Ford spoliczkował Stana po swoim przybyciu. 'Dipper Pines ' mały|lewo|Dipper i Ford zaczynają współpracę.Stanford dobrze dogaduje się z chłopakiem. Obaj mają podobne charaktery, upodobania i spojrzenia na świat. Często spędzają razem czas, grają w gry oraz dzielą się tajemnicami. Dipper woli Forda od innych członków rodziny, gdyż ten nigdy się z niego nie wyśmiewa, w przeciwieństwie do innych. Wielu rzeczy nie mówią zarówno Mabel jak i Stankowi. Chłopak podziwia autora i zawsze jest gotowy mu pomóc. Gdy myślał, że mężczyzna to Bill, za wszelką cenę chciał dopilnować życzenia wujka - ochrony szczeliny. 'Mabel Pines ' mały|Ford oddaje Mabel dziennik i kuszę na wyprawę.Ford lubi zwariowaną i zawsze pogodną Mabel, szczególnie ceni sobie jej dziwaczność. Ta jest ciekawa "nowego" krewniaka i pełna pozytywnych odczuć wobec niego. Jednak nie jest to związek tak silny jak między nią a Stankiem, któremu zaufała na tyle, że postawiła na szali losy świata i swoje życie czy Fordem a Dipperem. Oboje mają odmienne spojrzenia na świat i lubią inne rzeczy. Stanford nie ufa jej na tyle, żeby podzielić się z nią swymi sekretami, a kiedy ta wyrusza na wyprawę po włos jednorożca, nie wierzy w jej sukces. Nie troszczy się też o nią, gdy pyta się Dippera, czy ten chce z nim współpracować. 'Stanley Pines ' mały|lewoW dzieciństwie obaj byli najbliższymi sobie osobami, prawdziwymi przyjaciółmi. Prawie cały wolny czas spędzali razem. Stan pomagał mu radzić sobie z nękającymi go łobuzami i odgrywał rolę energicznego siłacza w ich duecie. On znów był tym mądrym i pozwalał bratu od siebie ściągać na egzaminach, dzięki czemu ten, mimo niechętnego stosunku do nauki, bez większego problemu przechodził z klasy do klasy. Dopiero w liceum, kiedy Stanley przypadkiem zniszczył jego projekt naukowy i w efekcie zaprzepaścił szansę dostania się na wymarzony uniwerek, ich relacje - delikatnie rzecz ujmując - oziębiły się. Stan zostaje wyrzucony z domu, a kontakt miedzy bliźniakami urywa się. Po raz kolejny widzą się dopiero dziesięć lat później, kiedy Ford zaprasza go do swego domu, jednak nie poprawia to stosunków między nimi. Rozgoryczony tym, że brat zaprosił go nie po to, żeby się pogodzić, tylko żeby poprosić go o przysługę i odesłać jak najdalej od siebie wszczyna kłótnię, która szybko przeradza się w bójkę. W efekcie dochodzi do wypadku i Stanford na trzydzieści lat ląduje w innej rzeczywistości, skąd wyciąga go dopiero brat, który przez cały ten czas usiłował go ocalić. Jednak nie dochodzi do braterskiego pojednania. W obu Pinesach dawne urazy są nadal żywe i nieustannie się kłócą. Jednak w jakiś sposób zależy im na sobie. Obaj potrafią dogadać się na tyle, żeby wspólnie mieszkać pod jednym dachem, a Stanley wyrusza na pomoc bratu, kiedy tego porywa Probabilitor, chociaż chciał wcześniej popatrzeć, jak wyciągają z niego mózg. W końcu, w odcinku "Weirdmageddon 3", bracia wybaczają sobie i spełniają stare marzenie, wybierając się w podróż dookoła świata łódką którą wspólnie nazywają Stano'war 2. 'Ojciec ' O ile jego ojcu trudno było zaimponować, dokonał tego Ford. Był bardzo dumny z syna, gdy ten dostał szansę na dostanie się do prestiżowego college'u. 'Fiddleford McGucket ' małyByli kolegami z uniwerku, Ford swego czasu zaproponował mu współpracę przy budowie drzwi do innego wymiaru. Wydają się wtedy być dobrymi, jeżeli nie przyjaciółmi, to chociaż kolegami. Po nieszczęśliwym wypadku Fiddleforda relacja ta ulega rozpadowi. McGucket odkrywa prawdziwą naturę pomocnika Forda i zrywa z nim kontakt. Koniec końców znajomość z Stanfordem przybiera dla Fiddleforda tragiczny obrót, gdyż przez to, czego doświadczył, wpada w obłęd. Po wielu latach, starzy koledzy wreszcie się spotykają, ale wcale nie kryją do siebie urazy i szybko sobie wybaczają. Ciekawostki * Jego dodatkowe palce to zjawisko zwane polidaktylią https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Polidaktylia * Kiedy widzimy go po raz drugi, jest ubrany w futurystyczny strój, co może świadczyć o tym, że przybywa z odległych czasów. * Ukończył studia i posiada 12 tytułów doktorskich. * Jest starszy od Stana. * Jako jedyna z postaci pierwszoplanowych, nie nosi nic na głowie (Mabel ma opaskę, Stan fez, Wendy uszatkę, a Dipper i Soos czapki z daszkiem). * Alex wyjawia, że Ford ukrywa coś pod płaszczem. * Alex Hirsch miał kilka okazji, by zażartować z tożsamości autora: ** Przez niego "wyciekł" fałszywy obrazek przedstawiający młodego McGucketa piszącego dziennik. https://twitter.com/_alexhirsch/status/536054960018825217 ** Przez jego konto na Reddit'cie i Twitterze twierdził, że Autorem jest Geordi La Forge z serialu Star Trek: Następne pokolenie. https://twitter.com/_AlexHirsch/status/535308123259408384 * Jest oburęczny jak Dipper, lecz w przeciwieństwie do niego używa częściej lewej ręki. * W odcinku "Opowieść o dwóch Stanach", po przybyciu jego brata do "Chaty Tajemnic" upewnia się, czy to nie jest Kształtomistrz, który przybrał postać Stanleya Pinesa. Prawdopodobnie chce to mu wyjawić, jednakże rozmyśla się, urywając zdanie. * Istnieje duże prawdopodobieństwo, że to nie Stanek, lecz ktoś inny zniszczył maszynę Forda. Wskazuje na to fakt, że chociaż zakradł się on w nocy do szkoły by ją zepsuć, to poprawnie dokręcił płytkę chłodzącą do maszyny. Jednak gdy Ford odsłonił swoje dzieło następnego dnia, płytka była odkręcona. Fani podejrzewają, że prawdziwym winowajcą jest Blendin Blondin lub ktoś inny z wydziału do spraw anomalii w czasie, gdyż Ford zbudował działające perpetuum mobile, co w warunkach ziemskich jest anomalią. Odkręcona płytka mogła oznaczać, że Stanek, choć faktycznie grzebał w maszynie, to zrobił to nieumiejętnie i urządzenie dalej działało, przez co ktoś musiał ponownie ją odkręcić by dostać się do mechanizmu i go zepsuć. * Z repliki Dziennika 3 możemy dowiedzieć się, że największą słabością Forda są żelki oraz zawsze ma ich paczkę w swoim płaszczu. Przypisy Linki zewnętrzne * Wodogrzmoty Małe Wiki: Stanford Pines Zobacz też en:Ford Pines es:Stanford Pines nl:Ford Pines pt-br:Ford Pines ru:Форд Пайнс Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z serialu Wodogrzmoty Małe